Lady Bellmouth Missing
by The Storyteller from Space
Summary: This story introduces Sally and Poppencrunch before Bonnie and Aqua existed. This is also marks the start of the Resistance. This the first of 3 Sally and Poppencrunch adventures. I sound so serious XD enjoy ppl! Review plz :D
1. Chapter 1

Yo it's me, da cool storyteller dats da best eva! For some reason this time I'm a gangster -_- Yeh, anyway, this isn't brill because I made this two years ago and I haven't bothered going through it XD  
>Disclaimers: Toontown, cogs and Lil' Oldman and some other ppl in there don't belong to me. Basically, Sally and Poppencrunch and Mrs Blueberry belong to yours truly. Everyone else doesnt.<p>

Start reading doofus! Sorry if you are offened by me calling you a doofus by the way.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The beginning<p>

The sun shone. New toon Sally got up. She yawned and went to change her clothes. It was time for a new toon day! Off she went, to Professor Pete's class. Goodness knows what Prof. Pete will teach!

"Hey Poppencrunch! How are you?" Sally exclaimed as she neared the school. Poppencrunch ran up to her and gave her a big hug. But Sally noticed he didn't look too good. His arms and legs were shaking and his eyes weren't showing a glimmer of happiness.

"What's up big dog? Didn't you reach home after the toontorial?" Sally was worried. She was new and no more experienced than Poppencrunch. Both of them had just arrived at Toon town and didn't know much about the area.

"Well," Poppencrunch snivelled." I was on my way to my new house and then suddenly this big robot cog thing tried to grab me and take me away!" She gasped. This was horrid!

"Don't worry pal, we'll tell Professor Pete about it." She reassured. They entered the big school hall. All around were other new toons that had just arrived. Sally was nervous. What if someone didn't like her and would be mean to her? Suddenly a blue cat appeared in front of them. He had a funny German accent:

"Hello, you must be Sally the mouse and you must be Poppencrunch the dog. Welcome to Toontown!" He gave a tour of the school and Sally didn't feel afraid anymore. The bell rang and all the new students came into the classroom. The classroom was rather big and was able to fit about 20 new toons! Everyone had their own little desk and a chair. Lucky for them, they had the best view of Toontown Central! Sally sat down and placed all her books on the desk, her bag hanging on her specially made peg. Poppencrunch sat down next to her and did the exact same thing but he had also put his water bottle on his desk. Sally's heart was thumping. This is it! She thought.

"Welcome again my lovely students to Professor Pete's School of Gag Training! We will start with an introduction from all the pupils and then we will begin our training." The morning flew by, and by lunch break Sally and Poppencrunch already knew so much about cogs they were able to name every single one of them.

"Wow Pop, that was so interesting! Where shall we go for lunch?" Sally inquired. She was so excited about what was going to happen in the afternoon.

"I know, let's go to Chortle Cafe on Loopy Lane! I hear they have some great sandwiches and buns for half price!" Down they went to Loopy Lane and into the Cafe. Mrs Blueberry the rabbit was inside and behind the counter.

"Hello Mrs Blueberry, can we have a couple of sandwiches and buns please?" Poppencrunch asked.

"Of course Pop, that will be 50 jellybeans please honey. Lucky I am holding an offer eh?" After paying they skipped down to the fountain and munched on their treats. Sally looked up at the Goofy statue in honour.

"Aren't I lucky to have great friends and teachers?" She thought. Then Poppencrunch realised something.

"Hey Sally, we forgot to tell Prof. Pete what happened with that cog and me. We better go tell him now." They hopped down to Professor who was busy having a tea cake.

"Hello, Professor? Hi I need to tell you something that happened when I was going home from the toontorial." Prof. Pete sat up, listening attentively; he nearly choked on what he heard.

"Now, what I am worried about why the cog was trying to kidnap you. It is not like them to do that unless you are a shopkeeper. Now, kids, I want you to forget all about it. You must just enjoy your time in class. Good, now go and play with what time you have left of break. Goodbye and thank you for telling me." Sally and Pop left feeling very curious. Both of them wanted to find out more…


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo! Chapter 2 of the story is here :D enjoy! It's mega short tho... go read O_O

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Resistance comes together<p>

It had been a very long time since Sally and Poppencrunch had graduated from Professor Pete's School of Gag Training. Both of them are now top notch toons. Gag Gurus, you could say. Sally could wipe out a bunch of Lv 12 cogs in one blow. Pretty cool, huh? As for Pop, he could fight endlessly without breaking sweat. Impressive. It had been ages since they had heard from Professor Pete. They had probably forgotten about him. But now, they had been called up for the Toon Resistance for important news. Not only did they meet Professor Pete again but they also met Judge McIntosh and Lil' Oldman.

"Welcome, Level 100 Toons, you have been called up because something ever so terrible has occurred. Miss Lady Bellmouth has gone missing recently, and the only clue left at her house was some oil. We are taking it seriously because Lady Bellmouth isn't a shopkeeper and she has contributed a lot to Toontown. Mrs Blueberry is fretting for it is her granddaughter. We are worried she may be the next target. I will split you lot into 3 teams. One team will be protecting Mrs Blueberry, another will be investigating Lady Bellmouth's house and the last team will be looking for her." Professor Pete finished speaking looking quite unsure. Judge McIntosh stood up and cleared her throat;

"I will be taking the front 2 rows please and we shall go to protect Mrs Blueberry." The front 2 rows stood up and followed Judge McIntosh out of the door and into Loopy Lane.

Professor Pete stood up;

"I will take the next 2 rows to go and investigate." The next 2 rows stood up and followed Professor Pete out of the door and to Lady Bellmouth's house.

Finally Lil' Oldman stood up;

"I will take you lot, now please make sure you have got enough gags." Surprisingly, it just so happened that Sally and Poppencrunch were in that group. They were really excited and scared at the same time!

"Eek! This is going to be tough!" Sally exclaimed. Poppencrunch looked at her and smiled.

"We will do great Sally, I know it. We will find Lady Bellmouth and we will stop the cogs for good." Sally smiled. She felt much better with Poppencrunch around. Off they went, going through secret alley ways and unknown tunnels. It suddenly went cold. Sally started to shiver.


	3. Chapter 3

Another short chapter XD saves me time! Disclaimers the usual except Mrs Kipper also belongs to me :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Dropping Degrees Diner<p>

It was freezing now. The only one who managed the cold was Lil' Oldman.

"Guys, you can do it, a little further and you will be able to have a bite to eat. Trust me." Sally was about to freeze because it was that cold. Poppencrunch, with his last bit of strength, lifted Sally up and held her in his arms. Lil' Oldman noticed what Pop was doing and rushed up to him, taking Sally from him and holding his hand. After about 30 minutes they reached Dropping Degrees Diner. Lil' Oldman {with his superior strength} hoisted the whole team inside. There was a sudden change in temperature as they got in. It got warmer, much warmer. A lovely smell of baking filled the air. Sally got up, she felt weary and her bones were aching. Poppencrunch was lying down next to her. He looked in a terrible state. Sally was scared. Was he OK?

"Pop, oh Pop, tell me your ok? Please pal, you are the greatest friend any toon could have."Sally sobbed. Everyone was looking at them in despair. What if Poppencrunch didn't make it? Pop opened his eyes and got up. He looked weak and hungry. He smiled weakly. The shopkeeper rushed in. She had some pastries and medicine with her. She sat next to Poppencrunch and fed him the medicine.

"Don't worry old bean, I've got some medicine here, it will get you better now sonny." Mrs Kipper {the shopkeeper} grinned and gave out the pastries. Everyone wolfed it down with satisfaction. Poppencrunch looked at Sally from head to toe.

"Hey Sally, looks like we made it. You should have seen yourself when it was cold. I thought you were a goner!" Poppencrunch smiled and gave her a hug. Sally felt so relieved, thank goodness he's alive! She thought. Everyone had a cup of hot cocoa and was ready to leave. Lil' Oldman now looked serious. He gave a check to see that everyone was there and gave instructions:

"We will soon reach Cashbot HQ; it is very dangerous so we need to stick together. We will be infiltrating the Boss Desk where in one blow of the C.F.O could get you killed. You must be careful; we cannot afford to lose you. Thank you, Mrs Kipper for those lovely pastries and hot cocoa. We appreciate your effort and please stay safe. Time to leave now, goodbye!" They left Dropping Degrees Diner feeling nice and full.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola senurita! I'm speaking Spanish (or at least attempting it) today! Another short chapter again! Disclaimers the usual and can we add Max to the list of ppl I own? Okay, onwards to the chapter amigos!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: What a fall!<p>

As they neared Cashbot HQ they felt nervous. Cashbots of the highest Level were everywhere. Goons were patrolling the pavements and it was dark and gloomy. Robber Barons were guarding the entrance to the C.F.O. They looked sinister and serious. Suddenly, Max (a teammate) heard a cry of help. Lil' Oldman looked up. There, in mid air, being held by cogs was Mrs Kipper!

"Tell me where Lil' Oldman and his team went or suffer the consequences!" A Loan Shark held Mrs Kipper by the scruff, bearing his teeth.

"No! I won't tell you, you mean and nasty thing. Let me GO!" Mrs Kipper was wriggling about while the Loan Shark smiled evilly. Lil' Oldman was horrified.

"Sally, Max and Poppencrunch, I need you to go and save Mrs Kipper, be careful!" Sally led her mini team through a pipe. Then they crept onto a lift which led to the top floor. They got their geysers at the ready when they reached.

"Hey, Loan Shark, take a load of this!"Max yelled as they used their geysers. The cogs exploded but since Mrs Kipper was held in mid air she went tumbling down…

"No!" They covered their eyes but they didn't hear a crash. Pop, the first to recover from the shock, peered down. There, smiling, was Mrs Kipper! She waved at him and laughed. The three of them rushed down to see her. When they reached, Mrs Kipper came up to thank them.

"Thank you sweethearts, I owe you!" Sally looked at her, puzzled.

"How did you survive the fall?"Sally asked.

"Darling, I always keep a spare parachute. I mean, my Diner is called DROPPING degrees Diner, isn't it?" They laughed as the rest of the team caught up to them. Lil' ran up to Mrs Kipper, giving her a big hug. His face was as white as a blanket.

"Thank goodness you are alive! I was scared when I saw the Loan Shark. I guess we should move quickly because we are right in the middle of Cashbot HQ! This way!" Everyone followed him to behind a stack of money.


	5. Chapter 5

Right, chapter 5 already :P It's fun coz I've already typed it up so I can finish the story today :D Awesome! Anyway, the next chapter now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Prison Chamber<p>

They sat behind the stack of money for about ten minutes. Mrs Kipper was explaining what happened:

"The Loan Shark took me from my Diner. He then dragged me through Cashbot HQ and flew up to the top floor. He was asking me if I knew about the Resistance. He slapped me hard and shouted at me. I managed to hear what he was mumbling before he exploded. He said something about a prison chamber on the west catwalk behind the Boss Office." Poppencrunch felt uneasy. So did Lil' Oldman. The west catwalk was one of the most guarded places in Cashbot HQ. Lil' Oldman finally spoke up;

"Thank you Mrs Kipper, I would rather you went to your Diner because we don't want anyone taking you again. Here you are, some gags to protect you in case you are attacked. Thank you again for protecting us and giving us clues. Wish you a safe journey." Everyone waved her goodbye as she boldly set off. Then Lil' turned to his team.

"It is too risky to face the guards. Thankfully I know a way there which is safer. I need you to use your wits and courage. Firstly put on your Cashbot disguises. We need to trick the guards who are in front of the C.F.O. One measly mistake and we will get killed." Everyone shuddered at the thought of the guards but they still put on their disguises. Lil' led them to the front gate. The guards looked at him suspiciously.

"I wish to go to the prison chamber to check on the prisoners." Lil' said in a cog language. The guards checked out this strange cog.

"I must see your pass." A guard said.

Lil', showing no fear, showed a pass he had stolen earlier from a Robber Baron.

"You can enter with your group." The door to the C.F.O opened. They marched inside, looking around. Another bunch of guards, much stronger ones, were in front of the door to the west catwalk. Lil' Oldman, once again showed his pass while his team stayed silent. Finally, they reached the door of the prison chamber, which, in fact, was not guarded! Instead, you needed the cog blueprints. Uh oh! Luckily enough, Sally had brought blueprints from Sellbot HQ. Lil' smiled at Sally, showing his thanks by facial expressions. After a while of checking the blueprints, the scanner finally let them in. Sally looked around. All she could see were cages. She went closer, there, in front of her eyes, was a beautiful yellow rabbit! Lady Bellmouth! Lady Bellmouth looked at Sally, but her eyes were robotic. Sally noticed she had a metal arm! She called Lil' who ran up to her. He was horrified.

"I think the cogs are testing Lady Bellmouth! Trying to turn her into a cog! This is terrible. I am calling Professor Pete and Judge McIntosh." He called them up, and they said they were on their way. This was bad, really bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 already :D This is fun, ya know. Now go read and stop reading about me enjoying posting this because it's easy for me. Shoo.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Test Room<p>

Judge McIntosh and her team were the first to arrive.

"Mrs Blueberry is safe, I told her to stay in the playground with the other toons." Judge informed, "Tell me where Lady Bellmouth is. I may find a cure if I have a look." She went and looked at Lady Bellmouth. Her expression changed as she saw her. Then Professor Pete arrived with his team. He took off his disguise and gazed into Lady Bellmouth's eyes. He said nothing. Lady Bellmouth opened her mouth but spoke in a whisper;

"There is a Test room down there, press a red button and I will be returned to normal." After speaking she suddenly fainted and Poppencrunch knew he must do it fast. He ran into the test room and looked wildly about for the button. Sally ran after him, followed by Max.

"The test room is huge! Try and look for a control panel." Max said. He ran to one area. Looking up and down, left and right. Lil' came in and told them that they must find the button while the rest of them look after Lady Bellmouth. Sally looked at the ceiling randomly, and guess what she found! The red button!

"Guys, the button is on the ceiling! Pop, you are tall, can you jump and press it?" Sally asked, still a little dazed about the ceiling.

"Sure, let me try." Pop jumped but he couldn't reach it. He angrily slapped the door. Not surprisingly, he hurt his hand.

"I know, why don't we use an Lv 7 toon up gag? Go up the ladder and instead of falling into the cup, jump and press the button." Max suggested. Pop got out his Lv 7 gag. He climbed up very neatly and instead of jumping into the cup he leaped up, pressed the button and rolie polied down. He bowed and grinned mischievously. Then the trio ran back into the prison chamber to check on Lady Bellmouth. She looked so much better, her eyes were glistening and her arm was back to normal. She smiled happily.

"Thank you ever so much! I felt so weak! When the cogs were testing on me I could barely move! Now how will I get out of this cage?" That hadn't really crossed everyone's mind. Suddenly Sally had an idea.

"In the test room I saw a lot of keys. Maybe one of those keys could fit into the lock?"

"Great idea Sally! Max, Professor and Judge McIntosh, the keys are probably guarded with a fingerprint lock. You 3 can try and get the keys. Professor Pete's group, I need you to look for gag barrels in the room. Judge McIntosh's group, I need you go and deactivate any cog cameras and goons lurking nearby. As for my group, go and lookout for any cogs coming this way. Go, go, go!" Lil' Oldman orded. Pop and Sally walked to the door. They peeped out, no one nearby, phew.


	7. Chapter 7

This is mega short. One more chapter and the story is finished! Woot Woot! I'm happy because I'm out of ideas on what to write on the intro. Read on:

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Escape plan<p>

In the test room, Professor, Judge and Max were working endlessly, trying to figure out how to deactivate the fingerprint system. Finally, Judge McIntosh took out her makeup. After a few minutes of tweaking about it deactivated!

"That's why every girl must take makeup with her." She said triumphantly. They got the keys out and went back into the Prison Chamber. Judge inserted the key into the lock, therefore, setting Lady Bellmouth free. She hugged Judge McIntosh, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you oh thank you! You will not believe how upsetting it was in that cage!" Then Lil' Oldman looked stern.

"How in the world will we escape without being caught? Teams! Come back! We will be making an escape plan!" Everyone came over in a huddle.

"We need an escape plan. Any suggestion?" Lil' asked. Only one hand shot up. It was Sally's.

"Sir, we could climb into the heating vent. Jump out when we are over Cashbot HQ main entrance and just leave." Sally suggested. Lil' Oldman smiled.

"Brilliant! We will go to the one over there." He pointed to the one on the wall. Everyone climbed in and crawled. After ten minutes of crawling they finally were over Cashbot HQ main entrance. They dropped down and walked to Donald's Dreamland feeling safe and happy.


	8. Chapter 8

IM FINISHED! FINALLY! GO READ AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Conclusion<p>

After reaching Donald's Dreamland everyone whooped for joy! Lady Bellmouth thanked everyone and gave them lots of jellybeans each (she was quite rich). Then, to celebrate she held a huge party with every party game and decorations available. Everyone was laughing and having party food, playing games and joking around. Now we haven't heard about our two pals have we? Sally and Poppencrunch were having a swell time and after a long party there was a celebration assembly. Lady Bellmouth stood on a stage giving out medals. Sally, Poppencrunch and Max got a very special medal for using their wits on finding the red button. It was a lovely gold one with a crimson red ribbon and they were very proud of it. As for Lil' Oldman, Professor Pete and Judge McIntosh, they got a medal for their bravery and courage. Of course this isn't the end of our heroes; they are continuing their good deeds for the will of toonkind.


End file.
